


The Silent

by sauciemel



Series: The Keys Of Judgement [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Adventures, Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is coming...something The Doctor thought gone forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part Three of a Three Part Story
> 
> Sequel to Time To Heal

** The Silent **

Jack stood there with the Doctor in his arms.

The Doctor then shook himself and stood up. “Sorry Jack.”

“So you thought you would scare the life out of me?” 

“Right, never thought sorry again.”

“Come on lets get you in the TARDIS.” 

“Cant Jack need to get everyone here now” 

“Who do you mean?” Jack asked.

“Martha, Sarah Jane, Mickey Donna and you”

“Ok” 

“Oh and we will be having a visit from a parallel Earth too if they figured it out” The Doctor added

“You mean Rose and John?” 

“The things that are coming Jack, are on every plain and they move between them and they leave small cracks, sometimes big ones.” the Doctor said in a hushed voice. “They are like bookmarks between the pages Jack.” he went on. “They are evil, and my people kept them at bay and locked them in a prison, but when Marcus and Emily had messed with Summer’s mind they must of found a way out.” 

“So what are they doing?” Jack asked

“Looking for Timelords, People touched by the stars” the Doctor said

“You mean, he’s looking for all of us?” Jack said.

“Well, I’m the only timelord left, well there is two other versions of me. John, and Donna, but Donna cant remember so she is in the most danger.” he said

“Doctor, what about John and Rose’s baby?” Jack asked

“He is safe, he hasn’t travelled in time ……. Well not yet” 

“What do you mean yet?”

“I left him a piece of TARDIS for when he gets bigger ……… anyway” The Doctor said changing the subject. “I need you to get, Martha, Mickey and Sarah Jane. I need to go and see Sylvia and Wilfred” The Doctor said.

Jack ran into the hub and started to throw some things in a bag

\---

Martha and Mickey were lying on the brand new four poster bed they had bought.

They hadn’t long moved into the new flat.

Martha was lying flat on her back and Mickey was leaning on his hand looking at her.

He leant over and kissed her on the mouth.

Martha responded to his kiss.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeper.

Then her mobile rang.

“Leave it” said Mickey

“Mickey you know we cant ignore it” Martha said.

She answered the call.

“Martha, don’t speak just listen,” The Doctor said “I need you and Mickey to grab a few things and you must do what I tell you to do next.” he went on

Martha just listened with her eyes wide open.

“Do not, answer the door, the phone, do not turn the TV, Radio, Computer, Light or anything I will be there as quick as I can to explain” he said.

The line went dead.

“Who was it Martha?” Mickey asked

“The Doctor” she said

“I take it there is trouble brewing?” Mickey said.

Martha nodded.

“For once I wish that man would ring and say he was in our solar system and fancied a cuppa” Mickey said.

Martha looked at him and then jumped up from the bed.

\---

Sarah Jane was sitting at the desk in her attic when Mr Smith opened

“I never called for you” Sarah Jane said.

“YES I KNOW, I HAVE AN INCOMING TRANSMISSION FROM THE TARDIS” Mr Smith said

“The TARDIS” Sarah Jane said

“YES, SHALL I CONNECT” Mr Smith asked

“Yes” Sarah Jane said

The screen was fuzzy for a second and then he came into view.

“Sarah, Sarah can you hear me?”

“I can see you to”

“Ok Hi, right I need you to listen carefully. I need you to grab a few things and you must do what I tell you to do next.” 

Sarah stood there rooted to the spot

“Do not, answer the door, the phone, do not turn the TV, Radio, Computer, Light or anything I will be there as quick as I can to explain”

Then the screen went off.

“Is that it” she asked him 

“YES SARAH JANE.” Mr Smith said

“I SUGGEST YOU DO WHAT THE DOCTOR SAID. I WOULD ALSO SUGGEST YOU SHUT ME OFF” Mr Smith said.

Sarah did just that. She did it to everything

\---

The Doctor was stood on the TARDIS, he was trying to think of a way he could help Donna, he didn’t want to keep putting her in danger.

Then an image appeared

“Daddy,” the voice said

He looked at Summer standing there.

His little girl who had fallen so long ago and so recent too.

“Bring her to the TARDIS, I can keep her safe”

The TARDIS was now using Summer’s image when it wanted to communicate with him instead of going into his mind all the time”

“How? ………………oh right, you clever thing you” he grinned

The image of Summer smiled and vanished

The Doctor ran into the sick bay and picked up a small green chalk like square and then ran back to the console room and pulled out Martha’s old Mobile.

\---

Wilfred Mott was sitting at the table in the kitchen cutting out coupons with his granddaughter Donna.

Sylvia was washing dishes when the phone rang.

Donna stood up and answered it

“Hullo” she said

The Doctor froze for a second

“Hello, erm ….. Is Wilfred there please.”

“Who is it?” 

“Erm tell him it’s John Smith” The Doctor said using his alias

“Ok hang on” Donna said “Gramps, some bloke on the phone for ya” 

Wilfred looked up and the stood up and went to the phone.

“Donna who is it” he asked her

“John …… erm Smith,” she said

Sylvia dropped a mug and it smashed to the floor.

“You ok Mum?” Donna asked

Wilfred looked at Sylvia and then spoke into the phone

“Hello” Wilfred said

“Sorry Wilfred but this is an emergency can Donna hear us?” 

Wilfred looked up and Donna was not far behind him

“Oh it’s the son of an old army buddy of mine, he’s writing a book or something I will take it in the living room” Wilfred said “Hang on Doc….. I mean John” 

The Doctor rubbed his eyes and then ran his hand down his face.

Wilfred closed the door behind him

“Ok Doctor it’s safe now” He said

“Ok go to the window” The Doctor said

Wilfred did this and there stood at the bottom of the path was the Doctor

“What, you cant stand there.” Wilfred said with panic in his voice.

“I know Wilfred, I have something you need to give to Donna and when you have done that I will explain” 

Wilfred put the phone down and crept out of the living room and opened the door.

“Put this in a cup of tea or coffee. Make sure she is sat down when she drinks it”

“What’s it for?” Wilfred asked.

“I will tell you in a bit. But I need you to do the following do not, answer the door, the phone, do not turn the TV, Radio, Computer, Light or anything, I will be back in 10 min to explain” the Doctor urged.

Wilfred took the green square from the Doctor

“How do I?” Wilfred said as he looked down at the green cube.

“Erm…. Erm…. it’s like erm…….. Oh I know, when you make a cup of Oxo you just crumble it in and add hot water, and 2 teaspoons of sugar and bit honey, well I prefer marmalade. Anyway 10 min I will be back, make sure she has drank it and is sitting down” The Doctor said then he turned and ran back to the TARDIS.

Jack had threw a few bits and bobs in a small rucksack when he heard the sound of the TARDIS engines.

The Doctor popped his head out the Door.

“You Ready Harkness?”

Jack ran out of his office, jumped most of the steps and ran into the TARDIS.

\---

Martha had told Mickey what the Doctor had said and they had packed a few things.

Then they heard the TARDIS engines

The Doctor popped his head out

“Come on you two” he said

They grabbed their stuff and walked into the TARDIS

\---

Sarah Jane had threw some things into a holdall and rang Luke and told him she was off on an trip with the Doctor and Luke had told her that Clyde’s mum had said he stop with them.

Then she heard the TARDIS engines.

The Doctor popped his head out of the door,

“Miss Smith let’s go.”

She grabbed her bag and stepped on board.

\---

MEANWHILE ON A PARALLEL EARTH…

Rose had just finished feeding Thete, as usual he had it all over the place.

“Just like your Dad you” she said rubbing his head

Then John came running in.

“Rose, we need to find the Doctor fast” John said

She just looked at him “What for?” Rose asked

“I was at TORCHWOOD when the blips came up again, I know what they are Rose, We are not safe me and you” he said with panic in his voice and fear in his eyes.

Rose looked at Thete sitting in his booster seat

“What about Thete, John is he safe?” she said with tears in her eyes

“Yes he is fine, it’s just you and me oh god and your mum Rose, your mum too!” John shouted

“My mum?”

“I don’t have a lot of time to explain,” John said “Me, you and your mum have time travelled in the TARDIS.”

Rose nodded

“The things that are coming are looking for a timelord Rose and they will also look for the companions of a TimeLord” 

Rose looked at Thete and at John

“What do we have to do?” Rose said scooping her 2 year old up in her arms

“Get him to your Dad and get your mum and us to TORCHWOOD till I figure out a way to reach the Doctor” 

“Ucwle Dodder” Thete said

“Yes Thete sweetheart uncle Doctor.” Rose said

Then he just about jumped out of her arms and half ran half wobbled to his room

Rose followed

“Need this mummy,” he said and pulled a coral shaped chunk from his toy box

Rose grabbed it and kissed him on the head

“Good boy,”

She ran back to the kitchen

“Could you use this?” Rose said giving John the piece of Coral

“Of course the piece of the TARDIS” he said with a big grin

“Me fly space ship when big boy like Daddy” he smiled up at John

He turned to Rose

‘You take him to your dad’s and then you and your mum get to TORCHWOOD where we can contact the Doctor”

\---

MEANWHILE BACK ON OUR EARTH…

Wilfred closed the door and walked back to the kitchen.

Sylvia was sat on a chair with a cup in her hands “Dad, what does he want?” 

“He needs me to put this in a drink for her and then he’s coming back”

“What is, what is he doing to her this time?” 

“Who knows maybe he has found a way to help her” Wilfred said with hope.

Sylvia nodded.

Donna came in from the garden with a laundry basket

“Well that’s the washing out, I’m parched” Donna said

“I’ll put the kettle on love, you go put ya feet up in the living room, I’ll bring it in” Wilfred said

“Ok Gramps” Donna said.

She put the basket down and left.

\----

Wilfred crumbled the green block into a mug, then added the sugar , the hot water and the honey.

He stirred and took a sniff. “That smell’s like a cup of tea” 

“Let me smell, Na. that’s good old Coffee that” Sylvia said.

They looked at each other.

“You bringing that cuppa in or what?” Donna shouted

Wilfred carried the cup into his granddaughter.

She was flicking through the latest edition of Heat! Magazine.

“Aw cheers Gramps” Donna said as she took the cup from him. She blew the top and took a sip. “That’s lovely Gramps, best cuppa ever.”

Wilfred and Sylvia sat down and watched as Donna drained the cup

“Wow, they some new sort of tea bag Gramps” Then her eyes rolled and her head fell back.

BACK ON THE PARALELL WORLD…

Rose had rang her mum and dad on the ride over in the car.

Pete was waiting on the drive with Jackie

The car pulled up.

Rose stepped out.

“You two be careful” Pete said

Rose kissed Thete on the forehead.

“Mummy go help ucwle Dodda”

“Yes sweetheart” Rose said and climbed back in the car along with Jackie.

The car pulled away.

Rose pulled her mobile out and rang John.

“John, we are on our way, be 20 minutes” Rose said.

\---

John was in TORCHWOOD and had hooked the piece of TARDIS up to the dimension cannon.

His phone rang

It was Rose, she was on her way.

\---

BACK ON OUR EARTH…

The Doctor had most of his companions on board. 

Then the TARDIS screen beeped and he started running round, 

“Right, Jack, hold that down, Martha you twist this very slowly, Mickey pump this and Sarah you keep pressing that in” he said to them all.

The screen on the TARDIS went a funny sort of green, then they all heard the voice.

“Doctor, Doctor, it’s John you hearing this, Jake boost it by 4,7” 

The Doctor smacked the golden knob and then the screen came on fully.

“John, I can see and hear you,” The Doctor said

“Doctor, they are both on there way, be about 15 min now. It’s them isn’t it? the SILENT?” John said with fear in his voice

“Sshh, we will talk about when you get here,” the Doctor said “Right, give me 30 min to get Donna and then link with me again.” 

John nodded and the screen went back to normal.

“Right off to Chiswick” The Doctor said

\---

Wilfred had ran over to Donna and shook her but she was out cold, the magazine was on the floor but she still had the cup in her hand

Then the he heard the front door and then The Doctor came in and went straight over to Donna.

“Good work Wilfred,” 

“Doctor what is going on?” Sylvia asked

“Ok long story here is short, short version,” The Doctor said as he took a deep breath.

“Right, age old enemy of Time Lords figured out a way to escape a time prison and they are after revenge on Timelord’s, well me since I am the only one left, well me, two part human part TimeLords, Donna and John are in danger. I must keep them safe, fight the enemy, save me and all my friends who have travelled with me as they are at risk too.” the Doctor said and then took a big breath “Jack, Mickey take her to the zero room on the TARDIS” 

Jack and Mickey came in and picked Donna up gently and carried her to the TARDIS.

“Wilfred, Sylvia,” the Doctor turned to them. “She is safe she wont remember anything as long as I have her on board the TARDIS and her kept asleep” 

They both nodded.

“Doctor what do these things do?” Wilfred asked

“Wilfred, you don’t want to know” The Doctor said to him with pure fear in his eyes.

\---

Mickey and Jack had placed Donna in the zero room.

“I’ll go tell the boss she is safe,” Mickey said as he walked towards the doors and opened them.

“Mickey the Doctor said not to go out unless he was with you…………..” Martha said 

Mickey had opened the doors and there stood a dark cloaked figure it touched him

Mickey screamed and vanished

Martha ran for the door but Jack held her back

“MARTHA no” Jack said

“MICKEYYYYYYYYYY!” she screamed.

\---

The Doctor heard the scream and ran for the door.

He stopped dead at the front step.

He saw it and saw Mickey vanish

He held his sonic screwdriver up and pressed it.

The creature shook violently and vanished.

The Doctor ran to the TARDIS

Martha was sobbing in Jack’s arms.

He went over to her, “I’m so sorry Martha” he said with tears in his eyes.

Martha looked at him “Is he …………, is he dea…….,” she couldn’t finish the sentence

“No, they wont kill him, not yet they need all of you together to do that” the Doctor said

Martha breathed out a sigh. “So he will be ok?”

“Sure, he’ll be fine.”

“Doctor, the truth” Martha said

“They will probably, almost certainly, well you know!”

“They will torture him?”

The Doctor looked at her. “He is strong Martha, he can survive, I only take the best as you know” he said trying to reassure her

Martha looked at him and then she fainted into his arms.

“Jack can you take her to her room,” 

“And that would be?” Jack said

“Oh Erm ………, the one with the Citadel on it”

Jack placed Martha over his shoulder and carried her off.

“Doctor, Doctor, The erm screen is going well erm funny again” Sarah Jane said

“Blimey I’m busy” he ran over and he flicked and pressed and the screen went green again

“Doctor, Doctor, it’s Rose you there” 

He grinned at the sound of her voice “Hello Rose Tyler or is it Smith yet” 

“Tyler-Smith actually”

“Doctor, we are ready at this end,” John’s voice said

“Ok you all need to be joined together and touching the Dimension Cannon” The Doctor said as he pressed button.

“Right ready” Rose replied

“Sorry” The Doctor said

“For what?” Rose said

Then there was a bright light and 3 loud thuds on the grates

“For that”

Rose pulled her self up and then went over to her mum and then John

“We’re ok “ they both said

Rose ran over to the Doctor and whacked him on the arm “You could of warned us”

“No time, sorry.”

Then Jackie came over slapped him and gave him a hug.

He stood rubbing his cheek when John came over.

The Doctor extended his out for him to shake.

“Aw come on Doctor no hug?” John laughed pulling him in.

They both laughed.

Jack lay Martha on top of the bed and gently left the room.

He was half way up the corridor when he heard a familiar laugh.

\---

Jack burst into the console room and there she stood

He ran over and picked her up in a big bear hug “Rose Tyler, long time no see.” 

“That would be Tyler-Smith now Jack” John said

He turned and saw a man who looked like the Doctor but wasn’t

“Hi John” he said shaking his hand.

“Jack, how’s Martha?” the Doctor asked.

“Still out, it will be shock Doctor.” 

“What happened?” John asked

“They got Mickey” Sarah Jane answered

Rose placed her hand on her mouth,

“Don’t worry Rose, he is not dead, but they will use him” John reassured her.

Rose looked at John. “You mean torture him?” she cried

The Doctor nodded

“What will they do to him?” Rose demanded

“They will probe his mind to look for traces of the background radiation in his blood “ John said gently. “The more of us they have the easier it will be for them to get to the Doctor” he went on

“They need at least 3 of us to be able to break down the TARDIS defence shield around us all. So nobody goes outside that door until I think of some way to place them back in the time prison” The Doctor added. 

\---

The Doctor took everyone to the kitchen and made a quick meal for them.

Then he told them to go to and get some rest.

Sarah went to her old room

Rose took her mum and showed her to a room that was next to hers.

Then she and John went into her old Room.

“Doctor, I’ll stay up and keep a check on everything from the console room.” Jack said

The Doctor nodded

They both left and Jack turned to the right and carried on.

The Doctor turned to see Rose and John going into her room.

His hearts fell a little.

He knew he could never again be that way with her.

He walked along the corridor and past Rose’s room and then carried on until he came to a door with the Citadel on. 

He knocked lightly.

\---

Sarah Jane felt a bit weird being back in her old room.

She sat on the edge of the bed and then lay back and stretched out.

Then she curled up.

Even though she didn’t feel sleepy she felt her eyelids getting heavy and she fell into a deep sleep.

\---

Jackie looked around at her room and felt so out of place.

The there was a tap on the adjoining door

Rose came in.

“Mum, we are just through these doors here if you need us” she said giving her mum a hug.

Jackie hugged her back tightly.

“Try and get some sleep Mum, god knows when we will get the chance again” Rose said

Jackie nodded.

Rose kissed her Mum on the cheek and left.

Jackie pulled her pink Pj’s out of the bag and her dressing gown and quickly changed into them.

Then she crawled under the covers and fell into a deep sleep.

\---

Rose came back through the bathroom 

John was in the midst of getting undressed

Rose stood there thinking

‘How many times did I fantasize this?’ she thought

John turned and looked at her

He knew what she was thinking because he thought it to but with the Doctors memory not his.

He had finally come to terms with all that had happened

He walked over to Rose, his shirt undone and belt unbuckled

He cupped her face and kissed her.

Rose responded to his touch and then pulled away “Sorry,”

“Rose, I know what you are thinking, hell I’m thinking it too, like he said he is me and I am him and I am yours so come here.” He grabbed her by her bum and kissed her hard and deep.

Then they came up for air and she guided him over to the bed.

They had no sooner lay on the bed and they were curled up and fell into a deep sleep.

\---

Jack walked into the console room.

He hung his overcoat on the back of the pilots chair and then sat down.

He put his feet up on the console

Even though he didn’t feel sleepy he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep

The Doctor knocked a little louder this time

“Come in”

He walked in

He smiled at her.

“How are you?” he asked her.

“I feel numb” she answered with tears brimming in her eyes

He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

She looked at him. “Is everyone else here now?” 

He nodded

She saw the hurt in his eyes “It’s killing you not being able to be with her?”

The Doctor turned away he was close to breaking down

“Doctor,” Martha said grabbing his hand

He turned and looked at her.

The woman who had walked the Earth to save it, helped nurse her family back to health and found love and now lost it.

She shuffled closer to him.

And then she kissed him

He grabbed her arms

“Martha no, I cant I almost destroyed Rose and John’s life by doing this” 

“Doctor, we are both hurting, we need comfort and I want to do this I so do,” 

The Doctor looked at her “Martha it’s wrong it’s just wrong.” 

She quickly silenced him with another kiss.

He couldn’t help feel himself get aroused in the trouser department

She stopped and pulled back then looked down at his pants “Well a part of you wants to” 

He looked her his head telling him to stop But his hearts ached to be held to feel love and warmth again

He looked at her and then he took her.

\---

He kissed her deeply finding her tongue with his and she with hers and they twisted them around exploring each others mouths.

He reached for her top and slowly moved his hand up it and onto her bra, never stopping kissing her.

She had ached for this for so long.

He slowly turned her onto her side and in one swift movement had her bra undone.

He moved down to her pants and slowly undid her button and zip.

He them eased his hand in and rubbed her on top of her panties.

Martha moaned a little.

“Take them all off” she whispered

He gently removed her trousers and panties and then took her top off and she lay down.

He kissed her deeply and then kissed her neck and then down to her breasts.

He took her nipple in his mouth and bit gently

She moaned

He bit slightly harder and she moaned louder

Then he snaked his hand down and teased her lips apart and stroked her to make her slightly moist.

Then he placed 2 fingers in and caressed her inside until he felt her shudder

She felt his fingers deep inside her and she shuddered.

He knew she was close to climaxing so he thrust another finger in harder and deeper.

She arched her back and moaned louder.

Then he felt her warm juices flowing down his fingers

She lay there breathless.

Then he removed his fingers and then using small kisses he worked his way back up to her mouth.

He kissed her.

Then he looked her in the eyes.

“I didn’t hurt you did I?” he asked with such concern

She shook her head “Now you” she said

He nodded and he lay next to her

She straddled over him and kissed him hard

Then she worked her way round to his ear and kissed and nibbled and placed her tongue inside

He groaned

Then she slowly sat up and slipped his jacket off and then undid his tie and threw it to the floor.

She undid his shirt and rubbed her hands through his chest hair and then she kissed him and worked her way down to his nipples, then she sucked and bit one as she played with the other.

He could feel himself getting harder.

She moved her hand from his nipple and finger walked her hand down to his button.

She undid that and his zip and put her hand in and felt his erection bulging just waiting to be released.

She moved down and took his pants and boxers off.

His hard erection set free

She took him by the shaft and then she pulled him up and down

The Doctor, moaned in pure delight.

She kissed and bit him harder this time and she pulled his shaft harder and fast

He shuddered and moaned her name “Martha” 

She took her hand away and placed his swelled penis in her mouth and then she took him in deep.

He shuddered again and knew he was ready

He balled the sheets in his hand.

Martha felt him shudder and then he exploded into her mouth,

She drank him deep and swallowed.

The Doctor slowly released the sheets from his grasp

Martha slowly rose and wiped her mouth and then lay next to him.

“You ok?” he asked her

“Yeah”

She turned to him and started stroking his chest,

“You really sure you want to do this?” he asked

She looked at him 

His eyes shifted from her gaze to looking down at his manhood

She followed with her eyes “Blimey,” she said

“Time Lords erm react quicker” 

“Doctor, do you want to?” she asked him

He looked at her and in that moment everything that was going on could wait, he wanted her.

He placed himself above her and then he used small tender kisses until he reached her tummy and she squirmed a little. “Martha Jones are you ticklish?” 

She smiled at him “You carry on” she said

He carried on down with small kisses until he reached her opening and he kissed her deeply inside, slipping his tongue in.

Martha balled the sheets in her hands and she screamed “Doctor”

She shuddered and knew she was going to cum

He felt he shudder and he knew she was ready

She arched her back and she let herself go.


	2. Chapter 2

He felt her warm juices flow into him.

Martha slowly released the sheets

The Doctor moved away from her entrance and moved up to her face “I can stop now, if you want we don’t have to go all the way” he said

She looked deep into those chocolate eyes and she ran her hand through his hair. “Doctor, I want you.”

He nodded as he placed his huge throbbing penis at her entrance and then he entered her.

They slowly got into a rhythm and they got faster and faster and he screamed her name again and she screamed his and they came together.

He rolled of her and lay panting and sweating.

“Wow,” she managed to say.

He looked at her “Yeah”

Mickey awoke to find himself lying on a cold surface and his head hurt like hell.

He slowly opened his eyes “Whoa, where am I?”

Then he heard a door open and he felt himself being lifted in the air, he saw the thing that had touched him. “Where the hell am I?”

The thing removed it’s hood and there stood a faceless creature “You are on my ship” it hissed “Where is the Doctor headed?” it went on

“Like I’m going to tell you that,”

“You don’t need to”

Mickey felt his heart jump into his throat

Then he felt a sharp scratch and then darkness 

\---

Martha lay cuddled into the Doctor’s chest drinking in his scent not wanting this moment to end “Doctor, what if they heard us?” she panicked slightly

“Oh don’t worry they are fast a sleep,” he winked

“What did you do?”

“Well I knew if I told them to go off and get some kip they would of just lay there and worried and tossed and turned. So I added an extra little something to there drink just help them off” he grinned.

“Doctor, you naughty boy. Are you going to do the same with me?” she said

“Oh I think you will have no trouble to go to kip” he winked

“True” she said stifling a yawn

“Ok you get under the sheets and get some rest, I have some work to do” he said kissing her on the nose

She nodded and slipped under the sheets and fell fast asleep.

\---

The Doctor gathered his clothes and left her room quietly

He closed the door behind him.

The mix of emotions he was feeling washed over him and one single sob left his mouth and one large tear, then he shook himself went to his room

Once inside he cast his brown suit aside and then had a quick shower and threw his blue shirt on, grabbed a pair of boxers from the drawer and a pair of socks.

He put them on, then he grabbed his blue suit from the small wardrobe

He decided to go tie less.

He picked up his red converse and slipped his large feet into them.

He grabbed his glasses off of the side along with his other bits and bobs then bounced out the room and headed to the lab.

\---

Sarah Jane stretched and rubbed her eyes

She sat up.

She got up and walked into the bathroom

She freshened up and got changed into some fresh clothes.

\---

Jackie awoke feeling wide awake and refreshed

She walked into the bathroom

She too freshened up and the got some clean clothes on

\---

Rose woke up cuddled into John

She was fully clothed and he had no shirt on and his pants were undone

He stirred

And looked at her.

“HA! HA!” he laughed

“What?” Then it hit her “That’s the first time we have fell asleep on each other.” she said

“Come on lets get sorted out and get clean gear on” John said.

\---

Jack landed with a thud.

He opened his eyes and he was sitting on the floor in the console room.

He stood up and rubbed his butt “What the hell”

Jack headed to the kitchen

He needed a caffeine fix

\---

Jack had brewed coffee and tea.

When one by one they all came in

Sarah Jane first, followed by Jackie, then Rose and John

They all sat down drinking and eating toast.

Then Martha came in.

She looked at them all

“Morning all” she said

“Martha you ok, you are erm glowing?” Jack asked

Rose turned and looked at her. She knew that look and she rolled her eyes ‘Doctor, not again’ she thought to herself

“Jack I’m fine really ready to go and get my husband back” she said. “Where is the Doctor?” she asked

“He not with you?” Rose said with just a hint of jealousy

“Why would he be with me?” Martha said slightly blushing

The 2 of them looked at each other.

Martha realised that she knew

The Doctor walked into the kitchen “Morning all” he said

They all turned

“Sleep ok?” he said with a little twinkle in his eye

“You gave us the sleep tonic didn’t you?” John asked

“Yup” 

“What?” Rose said

“It just helped you fall asleep and feel wide awake That is except Martha”

She tuned to him “I slept ok” she said

“Oh I have no doubt you did” Rose said sarcastically

The Doctor looked at Rose and she at him

He blushed slightly “Well, she erm…………wasn’t in the right state of mind to have that” He walked over to the cupboard and took out a brown container. “Here put this in your tea, it will give you a boost”

Martha nodded and put a spoonful in.

“Ok if you will give me 10 min I will meet you all on the console platform” the Doctor said as he turned to leave.

Rose got up and followed

“Rose, he said to give him 10 min” John said

She turned and gave him a look

Then she followed the Doctor.

John closed his mouth and took a bite of toast

Jackie sniggered

\---

“Doctor” Rose shouted after him

He stopped dead in his tracks

She walked up to him and slapped him so hard he had to steady himself

“OI” he shouted rubbing his cheek

“What the hell were you thinking?” 

“Rose not here” He took her into the lab

“Doctor, he is your friend, and married how could you?” 

He turned to her with tears welling in his eyes “She was hurting Rose and so was I”

“I can understand her hurting she watched Mickey being took, but you” she said anger rising

“Oh, Rose” he said really finding it hard to keep the tears in

“I know you are facing something bad but Doctor, I thought you would of learned with the trouble we caused doing the same thing”

“Rose, it killed me to leave John with you on that beach, then to have you back in my life and to then be able to have you, then have to help get you back together and save you both” he said the tears streaming now. “Rose you are the love of my life but I cant have you, she loves Mickey we just both needed comforting” he said throwing his hands to his face and falling to his knees

She stood there and then it hit her.

He had no-one to love him back, he gave his love to everyone else. “Doctor, “ she said putting her arm around him

He moved his hands and looked at her.

She looked at him and shrugged

\---

Martha drank her tea in silence

Then Rose came back in “Don’t worry I wont say anything, but go to him, he needs you “ Rose whispered.

Martha put her cup down

“He’s in the Lab”

Martha nodded and left

“What was that about?” John asked

“Oh I will tell you later” she said and kissed him

Jackie and Jack just looked at them and then shrugged

\---

Martha went to the lab and walked in

The Doctor was huddled over the bench

“What did Rose say?” 

He turned round and she looked at him and could tell he had been crying

She ran over to him “Oh Doctor” she said

He took her into his arms and hugged her. Then he put his hands to her temples and then she fell into his arms.

He let the tears flow again.

The Doctor carried Martha to her room lay her down and kissed her.

He then went to the console room.

He looked at Rose, “It’s done” 

She nodded and walked over and gave him a hug

Then Martha came in “Why the hell didn’t anyone wake me, I want to go and find my husband” 

Jack, John and Jackie looked at the Doctor and Rose

“I’ll tell you later” she said

\---

“Right, I have checked on Donna, sleeping soundly” the Doctor said. “Ok I have been tinkering in the lab most of the night and I have come up with this.” he produced a block with syringes in them.

“What’s that?” Jack asked

“It is a serum that should …. Em ….will mask the background radiation in all of you, well except me” 

Rose looked at him “What do you mean except you?”

“I’m a full blooded timelord Rose. I cant mask that,

\---

Martha was standing listening when she heard his voice

“MARTHA, HELP! I’M OUTSIDE THE TARDIS DOOR I MANAGED TO GET AWAY.” It was Mickey’s voice

She ran for the TARDIS door.

The Doctor saw Martha run and then Sarah Jane ran after her and tried to stop her. “MARTHA! NO” the Doctor shouted

“Doctor he’s outside” she said throwing the doors open

Sarah Jane grabbed her arm then they both vanished.

The Doctor stood there staring at the door “Oh god no” he said

Rose looked at him

“Quickly, take the syringes and inject yourselves, I don’t have long now.”

“What do you mean?” she asked him

“JACKIE, JACKIE, HELP” came Mickey’s voice in her head

Rose looked at the Doctor

“They have 3 of you now and will plumb them in and then they will take me and try to get me to unlock the time vortex inside the TARDIS” 

Then he noticed Jackie

“ROSE STOP HER” he screamed

But they were to late and she vanished

Rose screamed “MUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM!”

John ran to her, “We will get them back we will get them all” he said and he injected her

Then he did himself and passed the next one to Jack.

\---

Martha awoke on a cold surface and then she opened her eyes.

Sarah Jane sat up and rubbed her eyes and turned to Martha

Then Martha screamed.

Mickey was hovering in the air in front of her.

Then the door opened and in walked 2 hooded figures

“What have you done to him?” Martha shouted.

They removed there hoods and showed their faceless faces.

They gasped then they felt themselves float in the air then they both felt a sharp scratch then darkness.

The Jackie appeared and the same thing happened to her.

\---

Rose rubbed her arm and then he fell to his knees

“ARGH!” The Doctor shouted

They ran to him.

“Get back” he said

They stood still

He was now on all fours “Rose” he whispered and then vanished.

“Where the hell is he?” she shouted

\---

The Doctor awoke in a room strapped to a chair.

Then they swarmed around him

“Helllo, I’m the Doctor” 

One of the hooded figures came forward and removed it’s hood “Finally we meet” it hissed

“Hi” 

“The Doctor will open the vortex” it hissed

“The Doctor will not” he said then he felt it, thwack on his legs, he gritted his teeth “Come on do it like you mean it”

Then the blows rained down on him

Rose looked at John “What do we do now?”

Then he looked as saw that they were both looking at him

“Why should I know?” 

“Well, you have the Doctor’s mind” Jack said

“No I have his memories” 

Rose walked over to the pilots chair and sat down.

Then a small buzzing sound went off and then they heard it

“IF YOUR WATCHING THIS THEN BOY I MUST BE IN TROUBLE, THEY MUST HAVE GOTTEN AT LEAST 3 OF YOU. I JUST HOPE THAT JOHN IS HERE AS IT LIES WITH YOU NOW” The Doctor’s image said “JOHN I WONT BE ABLE TO KEEP THE SILENT OUT FOR TWO LONG BUT YOU CAN USE DONNA, THE MIND OF A TIME LORD AND A HUMAN SHOULD HELP, I HOPE IT WORKS” and then he faded

“Zero room” 

They all ran.

\---

Jackie, Sarah Jane, Martha and Mickey had all been released.

There had been hugs and tears

Then the door opened and a body was flung in

Martha crouched down and gasped

It was the Doctor

He was out cold, bleeding from the ear and nose and bruises all over his face and god knows if he had broken bones

He opened his one eye that wasn’t swollen shut

“Martha” he managed to say

“Don’t talk”

“No …………. they will be back” 

“How long have we been here?” she asked

“7 days. I cant hold on much longer” he said 

She tried to touch him and he screamed

“Noo” he screamed out

Then they came back and took him

\---

Rose, John and Jack had spent the last week probing Donna’s mind, well John had and they had come up with a device that had a part of the time vortex inside but if anyone that hadn’t travelled in the TARDIS touched it they would be sucked it.

It had took a little idea in Donna to pull this off, now all they needed to was get caught

Rose, John and Jack stepped out of the TARDIS and walked away from it

They found a bright white building.

“What do we do now?” John said

Rose knocked

The door opened and there was a figure

“Oi, dementor, take us to the Doctor and you can have this” Rose said

The silent gestured for them to follow

They did this.

\---

Jackie, Martha, Mickey and Sarah Jane were sat in the room

“What are they going to do to him?” Martha said

“They cant kill him, they need him” Mickey said

Then the door opened and in walked Rose, John and Jack,

“Wait here” it hissed

Jackie ran to her daughter and hugged her then pulled John in

Then In a split second it became a group hug

“Where is the Doctor, have you seen him?” Rose said

Jackie’s face fell

“He was here a few hours ago” Martha said

Tears streamed down her face,

“What have they done?” Rose asked

“He couldn’t bare to be touched and was bleeding” Mickey said

The door opened and in floated the Doctors limp body

Rose screamed 

“Now the box” it hissed

“Here” she said and threw it

As soon as the figure touched it they got sucked in.

The Doctor awoke floating in the zero room.

He looked around, “What the” He knew it was too soon to move but he had to find out what had happened. He staggered out of the room

\---

They were all sitting in the living room

Rose kept looking at her watch

“Rose, it could take months for him to come back from a beating like that, I mean they gave him a serum to stop him regenerating.” John said

“It has been 3 weeks now” 

Jack was lightly snoring in the recliner chair.

Sarah Jane was curled up on a sofa, fast asleep

Mickey and Martha were cuddled up and asleep

Rose and John were lying face to face on the other sofa

\---

The Doctor staggered down the corridor towards the living room He opened the door

He saw them all lying there “Well, nice to know am in safe hands, everyone’s a kip” 

Rose fell of the sofa and ran over to him and hugged him

“OW no, no Ow” he said wincing

She let go

“Not fixed yet” he said.

Sarah Jane looked at him as did everyone else

“Ok before I pass out how the hell did you get me out of there?”

“Well you can thank Donna and a movie called Ghostbusters” John said

“Ghostbusters?” Then he collapsed to the floor

\---

The Doctor woke up in his own bed and ran his hands through his hair.

He sat up and stretched, He felt much better this time round.

\---

The rest of them were in the kitchen

Then he walked in “I could murder a cup of tea” he said

Rose ran to him and then stopped

He hugged her instead

Then it emerged into a group hug.

“Ok how did Ghostbusters save us?” he asked as he was tucking into his 4th helping of spag bol

“Well, I went into her mind and I saw the device that the humans used to capture the ghosts and it hit me” John said

“Oh right a box that’s holds time and space and using time lord science”

“Oi, that took us 3 days to figure out” Rose pointed out

“Aw well you only had a part human part timelord to help and it will take a bit longer,” he laughed.

“Right I need to get you all back to your own time now. Never got the chance to ask you both, how Is Thete doing?” The Doctor asked

“Oh he at the terrible twos stage” Rose said 

“Oh bad time in any child that” he laughed

“I know” Jackie said

“So how do we get back?” Rose asked

He looked at John

“It’s easier that you think”, he said

“Well,” She asked

“I just reverse what I did to get you here”

“Ok when can you do it?” Jackie asked

“Any time you want” he said

Rose looked at her mum and John and then walked over to the Doctor and gave him a kiss

“I do hope the next time we see each other it is better circumstances” she smiled at him

Jackie came over and gave him a hug.

Then John gave him a big hug

“Ok Doctor, I need to get home to my son”

He waved and then flicked the switch and they were gone.

“Right Donna next, the potion will wear off soon” 

\---

There was a knock on the door

Wilfred answered it

“Evening Wilfred” the Doctor said

“Blimey, that didn’t take long” 

“What do you mean?” Jack said

“You’ve only been gone a few hours” 

“For you maybe” The Doctor said

“Ok Jack, Mickey put her on the sofa and get out quick” he said

They did as he said 

\---

The sound of the TARDIS engines and Donna opened her eyes

Her Gramps was standing over her

“What!” she said

\---

The Doctor stood on the thresh hold of the TARDIS and was hugging Martha

He took in her scent

“You ok?” she said

“Yeah, just making a memory” he said

“Well boss, next time just call in for a cuppa”

He banged his fist into his.

\---

He turned to Jack

“I think I will get off here and take a walk and please let it be a little while before you pop into my life again I think I need to have a long break” Jack said

The Doctor said “Sure next time we will all meet up and have a good old knees up”

“Your on” Jack said

The Doctor stepped back into the TARDIS and walked over to the console

“I think its time for a bit of sight seeing, been a while since I just travelled around” he said to himself

He walked into his closet and rummaged through and found them

He put the bright orange space suit on

Then he walked back to the console room

“I think first stop Mars, been years since I was last there” he flicked the switch and he grinned

**THE END**


End file.
